1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally devices, kits and methods that provide for improved contact lens insertion, cleaning and removal, as well as ocular safety and health.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The most common method of inserting a contact lens onto an eye involves placing a contact lens, wetted with an appropriate fluid, on the fingertip, properly positioning the contact lens in front of the eye, and placing the contact lens on top of the eye while keeping the eyelids open.
This method is neither easy nor accurate, and can damage the cornea since the eye cannot focus on the lens or the finger as the finger is brought close to the eye. Thus, the final step of actually placing the lens on the cornea in the proper position is guesswork to a substantial degree.
In view of the difficulties with respect to the proper positioning and insertion of contact lenses, devices have been developed to assist in handling, inserting and removing a contact lens from the eye, such as suction cup devices. However, there often exist circumstances, that in certain extreme environments, contaminants could “bake” contact tenses onto the cornea, or get trapped under the contact lens, causing harm to the wearer if not removed in a timely manner. In such cases, the commonly available suction cup devices may have limited use or could harm the wearers eyes when applied. For example, it has been found in the past that suction cups are not useful in removing soft contact lenses because they tend to pull the lens away from the eye rather than releasing the surface tension between the lens and the lachrymal fluid of the eye. As a result, corneal cells may be damaged. It has also been found that, in many cases, the cornea is too sensitive to allow removal of the lens without increasing the possibility of causing injury, however slight, to the eye.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device that not only provides stable, accurate and reproducible positioning and insertion of the contact lens onto the eyes, but also allows for alternate means of removal of the contact lens, should a simple suction cup device fall, such as by applying a positive relative pressure below the contact lens that lifts the contact lens from the cornea. Further, in certain contaminating environments and situations, such as accumulation of cell debris, metabolic byproducts and bacteria, it may be desirable to clean or irrigate the posterior lens zone without removing the lens from the cornea. There is thus a need for a device that allows “in vivo” irrigation or decontamination of the posterior zone. Furthermore, it can be difficult to administer medication, such as eye drops or creams, onto one's own eye while wearing contact lenses. This is particular true for the elderly and for people who have shaky hands. Contamination of the medication should also be avoided by preventing the medication container from contacting the eye or the surrounding tissues. There is thus a need for a device that provides accurate and reproducible application of medication and other objects onto the eyes while wearing contact lenses.